


Peters bastion of calm [is not me (anymore)]

by soft_cactus



Series: The Spider mystery [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Maybe even a bit:, Peter Parker & Quentin Beck Friendship, Peter Parker is gen z, Peter Parker is in therapy, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Quentin Beck Is a Good Bro, Quentin is the good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_cactus/pseuds/soft_cactus
Summary: The snap didn't kill Tony, it only injured him. When he returns from being with his family to recover, he discovers, that Peter Parker added a new father figure: Quentin Beck who seems to be so much closer to Peter than he ever was.ORTony is back after Far from home, Mysterio is actually a good guy and Tony is jealous because of the relationship Peter and Mysterio have. He discovered that what he did with the best intends may have backfired quite a bit.





	Peters bastion of calm [is not me (anymore)]

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning ti the way it turned out, but in the end, it gets pretty Tony critic... It is no bashing or anything... But yeah. A few harder words will get exchanged about Tony being way to protective and treating Peter like a toddler

With an annoyed expression, Tony watched the news, where his kid was standing with... Mysterio. They worked together these days and they were in the news almost every day. It wasn't even every time because they beat some bad guy.

Often it was things like: "Spider-Man and Mysterio in a children hospital", or even simpler: "Spider-Man and Mysterio stop patrol to play basketball with teens." or the one time that was definitely one of Tony's favorites: "Spider-Man and Mysterio give a spontaneous interview: Call each other husbands and joke about being sick of 'bromances'.".

Nope, Tony didn't like this. It has been a year since their final fight against Thanos, a year since Peter and Tony reunited. Since then they had seen watch other sometimes.

Peter visited him in the hospital once he was responsive. He visited the Starks at their house while Tony still was on bedrest. He visited Tony while Tony was in physio.

They didn't see each other often, but when they did it was good to know, that his friendship with Mysterio had not changed their friendship.

He hadn't spoken to Peter about this yet, but he didn't trust that guy. Something was off about him. When he told Pepper, Pepper said that Tony was probably jealous. She said it jokingly, but maybe Pepper was right. He did feel kinda... betrayed? Like he was supposed to be where Mysterio now was. But he had to admit...

If he'd just paid more attention to Peter, they could've done simple things like this. But he didn't. And now he felt like his child had a new dad. Which was stupid, but Tony just didn't want to lose Peter again.

"Aww is someone being a bit jealous again?" Tony looked up. Rhodey smiled at him from the door. "Rhodey!" Tony smiled and they hugged each other. "Your arm is better, isn't it?" Rhodey asked and Tony nodded.

"Yes, but it will never look the same. It will always be scared and weaker than my other arm." Rhodey nodded slowly. There was nothing left to say. They saw each other almost every day, so there wasn't a lot to talk about besides small talk.

Until... "Rhodey, do you think this Mysterio has replaced me?" Rhodey sighed. "If you are this worried, talk to the boy. And no, he did not replace you. He simply has a new friend who... Well, who just spends more time with him."

Tony nodded. "I know. But-..." "No 'buts'. You will talk to Peter, as soon as possible." Tony agreed in defeat and changed the subject: "Do you want to see what kind of mischief mini-me is up to?" Rhodey rushed off in excitement and Tony followed quickly after.

* * *

Peter sat on the roof. Like almost every night he and Quentin sat on a rooftop, looking over New York. Peter drank his energy drink and Quentin a beer (yes they had small hiding places on a lot of the tall buildings, it was important). They didn't speak a lot, only small comments here and there. It wasn't necessary they understood each other without words 

"So, are you prepared for the quiz to-... Nope today, sorry. The Spanish quiz today?" Quentin reminded him and Peter didn't react at first. Suddenly he jumped to his feet. "Fuck. I completely forgot! Nooo! How am I going to explain this to May?" He rambled and Quentin was by his side in a heartbeat.

"Peter, calm down. I am free for the night, as always. It's your choice for this night: Keep fighting crime, going to bed or studying. I will stay with you, no matter what you decide to do." Peter nodded still frantically but didn't calm down until his friend pulled him into a hug.

He always knew how to help with Peters anxiety. Peter then muttered: "Um... I think... I think to sleep." "Okay Spidey, we'll go to my apartment, it is closer to your school." Peter nodded and downed his Energy in one sip.

On the way, they stopped two muggings and when Peter finally flew through the window, he was done. Quentin threw a hoodie at Peter and commanded: "You know where everything is, right? I'll text May so she won't worry. Go to sleep when you are ready, I'll wake you in the morning." Peter mumbled some nonsense and fell right into Quentin's bed after changing.

Right after Quentin heard Peter falling asleep and walked into his bedroom. The sight that awaited him gave him a small chuckle. Peter laid on the blanket with nothing but Quentin's Hoodie and Sweatpants. Quentin sighed and carefully repositioned the young hero, who proceeded to not let go of Quentin. The man was already used to this.

Peter had terrible nightmares, it took him a while but eventually, he talked about them with Quentin and got better. He laid an arm around Peter and with his free hand he made an alarm so Peter wouldn't come late to class. It didn't take him long to fall asleep as his little unrelated brother really helped him sleep and deal with his own demons.

* * *

Very early in the day, Tony knocked on the Parkers door. He wanted to talk to Peter asap. The door opened and May awaited him. "Oh, Tony. What can I do for you?" "Hey May, um, I really need to talk to Peter, is he already up?" May shook her head. "Sorry, Peter didn't come home from patrol yesterday. He-"

Tony jumped to alert: "What? Where is he? Has he been kidnapped? Did he get hurt? Why didn't you-..." May interrupted him: "He is with Quentin! Peter often sleeps at Quentin's place after patrol. It is closer to school and Peter sleeps a lot better."

Tony froze. "Who is Quentin?" May sighed and took a step back so Tony could come in. "Quentin Beck, Mysterio. He lives in a place provided by Shield, not that far from here."

Tony thought he was going to throw up. "Can you give me the address?" May looked at him in confusion and answered: "Sure." She gave it to him and Tony ran out of the house. In a matter of minutes, he arrived and knocked.

The door opened and a man stood before him. He was maybe 10 cm taller than Tony, had brown messy hair and beard.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Mr. Stark, I've heard so much about you! I'm guessing you are here because of Peter?" Tony nodded speechlessly and was let in. They shook hand. "I'm Quentin Beck."

Tony shook his head to clear his thoughts and responded: "Tony Stark, nice to meet you." Beck just smiled and explained: "Peter is still sleeping, but he has to get up now anyway. I will go and wake him."

Without waiting for a response he walked into a different room. Tony followed but waited kinda hidden in the doorframe. He watched as Beck leaned over a ball of a blanket and whispered something. The ball moved but didn't wake up. "Peter, do I have to do this every time?" Beck asked and when Tony was about to ask what he meant by that, suddenly Beck, who had walked to the other end of the room, threw something at Peter.

Peter bolted out of his bed onto the ceiling. Beck laughed and Peter let out a tired laugh too. "I hate you, you know that?" Beck smiled and ruffled Peter hair, which led to him dropping himself to the bed. "No sleeping, you have a guest and Spanish today. So," he clapped twice" let's go."

Peter looked up. "A visit-... Oh, hi Tony. What-... What are you doing here?" Tony swallowed hard. "We need to talk." Beck sighed and announced: "I'll prepare breakfast."

On his way out he stopped directly in front of Tony and threatened calmly: "If you put an even greater burden on him, I will hurt you. I don't care who you think you are, you won't put more pressure on Peter. There already is enough weight on his shoulders."

When Beck stepped away Peter shouted: "Thanks, but that was unnecessary. Besides, I could hear you." Beck answered from the kitchen: "I know you heard me, Petey." Peter rolled his eyes and apologized. "Sorry, after everything Beck went through and then what we together experienced, he can get a bit... protective."

Tony was still a bit in shock. "Uhu. Okay, so you and Beck are close?" Peter looked at him, a bit weirded out. "Yeaaaah? We're close." "Was that a question or an answer?"

Peter rubbed his eyes tiredly. "An answer. Anyways, why are you here?" Suddenly he jumped to his feet. "Did something happen? Is there a threat? Are Morgan and Pepper okay?" Tony quickly stepped forward and put his hands onto Peters' shoulders. "They are okay, calm down, there is no threat."

He relaxed again and sat down again. "Man, if y'all keep scaring me like that I'll die before I'm in college. Well, that'd be in my favor at least." He laughed and Tony just stared at him. "Peter, what did you just say?" Peter looked at him in confusion and asked: "What do you mean?" Tony gulped. "Peter, are you ok?"

"He is talking about his Gen-Z bullshit." Quentin suddenly said as he stepped inside. He handed Peter a mug of brown liquid, the same as Tony. "The kid told me you like your coffee the way his soul is, so I made it black." He winked at Peter who made a thumbs up and Quentin left the room chuckling.

"What was that all about? And what kind of 'Gen-Z bullshit'?" Peter sighed. "So you know the deal with Generations? Like millennials, baby boomers and stuff? Yeah, I am Generation Z and for some reason, our humor is jokes about suicide, life is pointless and just wanting this to be over, don't worry."

Tony was still kinda confused. "Just... don't worry, I'm fine. But why do you want to talk to me." Tony told himself, that he would come back to this someday different. This was just all to confusing.

"Alright, so I am actually here because... I am... I am not sure if it is good for you if you spend that much time with. You know." He made a movement towards the door and Peter understood immediately. "What? Why?"

Tony glanced back and murmured: "I don't know, I guess I don't trust him..." Peter frowned. "Why not? He has never done anything untrustworthy. Hell, he has treated me more like an equal than most other superheroes."

Tony frowned at that and slipped out the exact wrong thing: "Well, you aren't an adult." He could basically feel Peter's annoyance. "I am aware. Thank you." He responded coldly and stood up.

"Peter, no, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over-..." He started to apologize but Peter interrupted him: "Chill, I'm just putting on my clothes on. I kinda didn't expect you to show up and I have to go to school. Because, you know, I'm still a child." Tony frowned as Peter didn't even turn towards him while saying that.

He took off his shirt and Tony froze. On Peters back were several scars, old and fresh ones. Burn scars and other big scares. "Peter, what is that?" He asked in shook and Peter turned around in confusion. "What do ya mean?"

Tony was with him in a heartbeat and gestured to the boys' wounds. "Oh, that is from when I took down the vulture. The fresher ones are from the fire elemental."

Like crazy Tony held onto Peters' arm and didn't let go at first. He stared into the man's eyes and asked sharply: "What? I've had these scars for years and suddenly you care? I struggled a long time but now I accept they are a part of me. Don't act like it is terrible to have them and make it hard for me."

Hesistantly Tony let go. He whispered devastated: "You've changed." Peter's eyes hardened. "We all did. Every battle scars a man, if it is a mental or a physical scar is just a detail."

"Okay, that's enough. C'mon Peter, we'll get breakfast on the way, you know what your therapist told you." Quentin announced who was standing in the doorframe with a determined expression. Shocked Tony asked: "Therapist? What therapist?"

Quentin scoffed. "He is still young and been through hell. I found a fitting therapist and pay for his sessions, it is helping him. But he is to avoid situations which make him negatively emotional, so please stop upsetting him."

Peter left the room without another word and Quentin gave Tony a hard look before saying: "You'll find your way out alone I assume." Tony nodded speechlessly and Quentin left his sight. He heard them talking in hushed tones before the front door was opened and shut again and he was alone in the apartment.

Had he truly lost his kid?

* * *

When they were in the car Peter asked: "You heard everything, didn't you?" Quentin nodded and his eyes hardened. "How dare he walk in like he owns the world and just pressure you even more. How dare he." Peter looked at him and Quentin sighed.

Without taking his eyes off the road he asked: "What is it?" Peter swallowed hard and managed to ask: "Would... Would you really hurt Mr. Stark for me?"

Quentin hit the breaks as his life depended on it. He stared at Peter and answered with a serious expression: "Of course. Peter, you are one of the first persons I ever met in this dimension. You are a smart kid, a smart kid with a way too tough life. Believe me, if I could, I would take all of the trauma you have away and give it to myself. But I can't, so I will protect you in every other way there is. I would-... I have killed for you. And I would do it again, without missing a heartbeat."

Peter smiled and looked down. Quentin just watched him for a couple seconds before asking: "You seemed really hurt by a few things he said. Do you think you can still professionally work together with him?"

Peter hated how he hesitated. Could he? He hated being treated like a child and that was all that Tony did. Yes, he was young and he understood if he was more watched than other heroes but Tony often took it too far. But he still cared a lot for Tony, so he nodded.

"I guess... Yes. Yes, I think so. But I will be honest, something between the two of us is broken and I don't think even Tony Stark is able to repair this one."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry it kinda turned into Tony kinda being... put in place? I don't even know, but I really really really love him... But it just kinda fit for the fic. Idk please don't hate me.
> 
> (I will look over it for any spelling errors etc but there should only be very few)


End file.
